Sleepwalker
by MidnightLady10
Summary: Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku punya kebiasaan buruk yaitu berjalan sambil tidur. Suatu hari aku bertemu gadis cantik di kuburan. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?


Story by: **Temari Fanz**

Inspired by: Lagu Malam Jum'at Kliwon

Disclaimer: Jelas bukan punyaku. Kalau berani ngaku-ngaku saia ditendang Masashi Kishimoto dari puncak Monas.

Warning: Gaje,abal,ancur abis

* * *

**Sleepwalker**

Summary: Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku punya kebiasaan buruk yaitu tidur sambil berjalan. Suatu hari aku bertemu gadis cantik di kuburan. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

* * *

Malam Jum'at Kliwon, didesaku memang terkenal angker. Tetangga-tetanggaku bilang hati-hati kalau bertemu gadis cantik di kuburan, apalagi tengah malam. Tapi aku punya kebiasaan buruk yaitu berjalan sambil tidur. Lagi-lagi aku tidur sambil berjalan. Bahkan ketika terbangun aku sudah berada di kuburan. ARRRGHH! kebiasaanku ini kapan hilangnya sih! apa kata orangtuaku kalau aku berjalan sampai ke kuburan?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar tangisan. Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik duduk di kuburan sambil menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mendekati gadis itu.

"Namamu siapa nona?" aku langsung bertanya dengan kikuk

"Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Jawab gadis itu sambil menangis

"Kenapa kamu nangis? Sedang apa malam-malam di kuburan?"

"A.. ku sedang mencari 'tangan'ku." Jawab gadis itu terbata-bata

"Tangan?" aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata gadis itu barusan

"Iya,aku mencari tangan." Jawab gadis itu

"Bolehkah aku melihat tanganmu?" tiba-tiba aku bertanya,padahal aku sendiri sudah ketakutan setengah mati

Gadis itu menunjukkan tangannya yang terpotong. Aku kaget setengah mati lalu teringat lagu 'Malam Jum'at Kliwon' yang sering dinyanyikan warga desa. Aku mulai bernyanyi tapi perasaanku semakin tak enak.

**Pada malam Jum'at Kliwon...**

Aku tahu sekarang sedang malam Jum'at Kliwon

**Aku pulang lewat kuburan...**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kuburan

**Aku bertemu perempuan duduk rileks di batu nisan...**

Aku bertemu gadis yang sedang duduk di batu nisan

**Aku nyengir dia tertawa...**

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri lalu nyengir pada gadis itu. Dia malah tertawa

**Gigi ompong panjang taringnya...**

Aku lihat saat dia tertawa tidak ada gigi sama sekali kecuali 2 taring panjang di rahangnya

**Rambut panjang botak atasnya...**

Gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba jadi menakutkan. Rambutnya panjang namun atasnya botak

**Jari tangan kriting semua...**

Jari tangannya tiba-tiba jadi keriting

**Merinding bulu jaketku...**

Aku benar-benar merinding

**Tak dapat ku berlalu...**

Kakiku gemetar tak bisa bergerak saking takutnya

**Ketika aku mau pingsan akhirnya dia pingsan duluan...**

Aku ingin pingsan saking takutnya. Tapi gadis itu pingsan duluan

**Melihat celana kedodoran...**

Aku malu setengah mati. Celanaku ternyata melorot. Aku langsung lari ke rumah setelah menyanyikan lagu itu. Entah kenapa rasanya secepat-cepatnya aku berlari aku belum sampai di rumah.

Naruto...

Naruto...

NARUTO,WOY BANGUN! KAYA KEBO AJA,MAU DISIMBAH AIR PANAS APA?

Aku terbangun. Kulihat ibuku yang berambut merah teriak-teriak dari balik pintu

"Syukurlah itu cuma mimpi..." gumamku

"NARUTOOOOOO! Cepat mandi, ganti baju, sarapan, blablablablablabla... lalu sambut tetangga baru kita di ruang tamu,CEPAT!" Ibuku teriak gaje sambil menaikkan volumenya.

"Iya-iya,aku segera kesana..." aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan malas

Setelah siap-siap,aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari kamarku. Aku melihat gadis cantik dengan rambut pinky duduk di ruang tamu bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Naru kok diem aja,kasih salam dong!" Ibuku mendorongku ke ruang tamu

"Na...namaku Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki!" aku mulai tergagap melihat gadis itu. Dia mirip dengan gadis di kuburan dalam mimpinya

"Aku Sakura Haruno." Jawab gadis itu sambil menjabat tanganku

Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpiku,namanya juga sama dengan gadis di kuburan. Jangan-jangan gadis ini... HANTUUUUUUUU...

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sekolah layaknya orang autis. Sementara gadis itu masih duduk terbengong di ruang tamu.

END...

* * *

Gimana? pendek? ancur? abal abis? penulisan atau tanda bacanya masih banyak yang salah? mohon dimaapkan,maklum saia author baru. Mohon bantuan dari para senpai untuk memperbaikinya.

Time to...

All: REVIEW! *Author pasang kitty eyes


End file.
